Control
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Scott needed to be taught some control. Chris is just the person to do it.


"Control it, Scott," a faint voice in Scott's ear said. "Either control it or we're done here."

"I. Am trying." Scott ground out, eyes flashing Alpha red against his will.

"I really don't think you are. You are the Alpha now, you are meant to have control over this long before it can ever become an issue."

Scott closed his eyes as he tried to take control of himself. He counted to ten. Then he counted to ten again. Or at least he attempted to. He'd barely made it to four when he felt his control slipping again. His breathing came in short gasps, his heartbeat so fast it might possibly of killed him, had he not been a werewolf. He could feel his claws begin to extend and he knew if he could see himself, his eyes would be a bright glowing red.

"I ca-can't. I can't." Scott gasped, his hands reaching out to grasp the first thing he could find.

"Fuck, Scott, what did I say about hair pulling?" Chris groaned from between the younger man's legs, said boys cock slipping from between his lips with a wet 'pop' that echoed throughout the room.

"Sorry, sorry, I-"

"If you want this, Scott," Chris began, complete seriousness in his voice, ever present smirk on his face. "Then you've got to take control of yourself. You don't want to accidentally hurt someone do you?"

"No! No, I-"

"Then control it." Chris snapped before ducking his head back down and taking Scott's hard cock back into his mouth.

Scott howled, quite literally, as he once again attempted to take control of his wolf and stop himself from losing control. He could do this. He knew he could. It was just Chris' god damned fucking mouth was going to be the death of him. So warm. So inviting. All Scott wanted to do was grip the older man's head in his hands and fuck his mouth raw. Scott wanted it. He was pretty sure Chris wanted it. But he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he had complete control over himself and his urges.

"Come on, Scott, do this for me and I'll let you fuck me." Chris' voice startled Scott out of his thoughts.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Alpha," Chris said, his hand now wrapped tightly around the boys leaking cock as he slowly began to move it up and down, taking his time, choosing to ignore the fact that Scott was 99% sure he was about to completely lose it.

"Don't act so surprised," The hunter chuckled and Scott looked down just in time to see the older man smirk up at him. "I mean, I'm not too good to admit that I have absolutely no problem bending over for you and taking your cock like a good little beta. Werewolf or not, you are my Alpha and I do aim to please, you know."

If Scott hadn't already been having breathing issues before Chris opened his mouth, he sure as heck was now.

"Or, I can fuck you. Either works for me. I've become rather flexible as of late."

"You totally did take Isaac out of the country just to fuck him, didn't you?" Scott blurted without thinking.

Chris chuckled.

"So what if I did."

"So what is that is the hottest fucking thing I have heard today, maybe this week." Scott's pupils were blown wide, the red still there but slowly fading the more he talked, the more he thought about Argent and Isaac.

"Was he good for you?" Scott asked, his hips canting upward, fucking into Chris' hand. "Were you good for him?" This time Scott smirked.

"So good, Scott, he was such a good little pup for me. Taking my cock like a god damned pro. Always to willing, so eager to please. Liked calling me 'daddy' during. Not that I minded, of course."

"Fuck, fuck." Scott groaned, his eyes threatening to close just so he could picture it in his head.

Chris could see the instant Scott had taken control of himself. Whether he'd realized it or not, Scott had done it. Who fucking knew a little dirty talk and the prospect of fucking would do the trick? Chris was gonna have to remember that one for later.

"What do you want, Scott? Tell me. Tell me what you want." Pumping his hand on Scott's cock faster now, Chris felt his own arousal building.

"I want you to suck my cock, suck my cock and make me come, Christopher." The tone in Scott's voice left nothing to question. This was an Alpha giving a direct order and who was Chris to disobey his Alpha? One thing in all of the years of his training had taught him was to always follow a direct order. He'd have to remember to thank for father for that one day.

Scott moaned as the wet heat of Chris' mouth pulled his cock back in. It should have felt wrong. It should have. This was Allison's father. A man old enough to be his own father. This was a hunter, someone who killed his kind simply because someone else told him to. It should have felt wrong. It should have but it didn't. Scott relished in the feeling of having someone worship him, his body, more importantly, his cock. He'd need to remember to ask Chris later just where he'd learned to suck cock because fuck all if Scott didn't feel like the older man was going to suck is brain out through his dick.

"So good," Scott murmured. "So fucking good to me." He said as he gripped the back of Chris' head, gently, holding the hunter in place as he took control of things, pushing his cock just a bit further down his throat, suppressing a shiver when he felt Chris begin to gag before slowly pulling back. "Shh, shh, good boy."

"Fuck my mouth, Scott. Do it." Chris said as he pulled back just long enough to speak before diving back in and taking Scott's leaking cock all the way to the hilt.

Scott did as he was told, this time holding Chris' head in both hands and slamming himself into the other man's mouth. He could feel his release creeping up on him, his balls tightening as they readied for his release.

"Swallow it. Swallow all of it." Scott said through clenched teeth as his orgasm overtook him, his voice deeper than Chris could ever remember hearing it and like a good boy, Chris obeyed his orders, drinking down every last drop of the Alpha's cum.

Falling backward, Scott connected with the mattress he'd been leaning against since things had started. Breathing ragged and sweat rolling down his face and chest, he smiled. Grinned actually, before looking up and locking eyes with Chris was was still kneeling on the floor.

"That was awesome!" Scott exclaimed, eyes wide with humor. "We are so doing that again!"

Chris groaned as he held onto the side of the bed to stand.

"No more kneeling on the floor though. Its fucking murder on my back and knees. Some of us," Chris said, eyebrow raised at the younger man in front of him. "Some of us aren't as young as we used to be, kid."

Scott scrunched his face in protest.

"Not a kid, dude."

"More than twenty years my junior so yeah, you are."

"Didn't see you complaining a minute ago when you were gagging on my cock." Scott smirked up at Chris as he reached up to pull him down on top of him.

"Complain that I have a gorgeous nineteen year old in my bedroom, begging me to suck his cock?" Chris grinned down at Scott before ducking his head and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll get right on that after we take a nap."

"But don't you need to-"

"Already did. That Alpha voice of yours is sort of my downfall, kid." Chris chuckled as he made himself comfortable and readied for sleep.

"Fuck." Scott whispered as he tightened his arms around Chris, pulling him closer.

"Later. After we sleep. I promise." Chris said patting his chest.

If Scott happened to fist pump at Chris' words, well, he was glad no one was around to mock him for it.

The muttered 'kids' against his chest though made him smile.


End file.
